Operation Wiki Freedom
Operation Wiki Freedom This exercise will entail spreading the name of through as many wiki internets tubes as we possibly can, as long as they relate in some way to Stephen. Here are the steps to follow, :1) Find a Wikia wiki that Stephen is somehow associated with. Click here for the complete list of Wikia Wikis. or scroll down for some suggestions. :::Ex. I will choose the House MD Wiki since we know Stephen loves the show, and has a picture of House on his Shelves of Honor. :2) Make sure there is a corresponding page for your chosen wiki on Wikiality. If not, create the page. The page must be truthy! :::''Ex. There are Gregory House and Hugh Laurie pages already. :3) Create an interwikia link on the Wikiality page to the page you are going to create on the other wiki and place it in the links section at the bottom of the page. The format is 'Link Title' :::''Ex. I will link both house pages to the Stephen Colbert page on House M.D. Therefore, I would put at the bottom of both pages 'House Wiki's Main Page' :4) Click you new link and create the page about Stephen on the other Wiki. Make sure it is especially facty, no Truthiness. Do your research and cite sources if you can. Add an appropriate picture. :::''Ex. Click here for my example House Page :5) When finished, make sure to create another interwikia link linking back to the appropriate page on Wikiality. This should make for a beneficial situation for both wikis in that we are trading traffic and boosting our respective rankings. :::''Ex. So, in this case, I want to link back to the House page on Wikiality, so at the bottom of the Stephen Colbert page on the House Wiki, I would put this link in the links section: 'Wikiality's House MD Page.''' :6) If you want, stick around at the wiki you just found. Try to contribute on other pages if you can, and interact with the users. I'm sure they would appreciate another editor! When finished, leave your sig and the wiki you worked on below. Roster * House MD wiki --MC Esteban™ 20:38, 22 July 2007 (UTC) * Campaigns Wikia - not direct links to Stephen Colbert in every case, but linking back to Wikiality.com - User:thisniss * Ron Paul Press page link back to Ron Paul User:thisniss * Spider-Man wiki --MC Esteban™ 20:38, 22 July 2007 (UTC) * Cartoons wiki --MC Esteban™ 23:37, 25 July 2007 (UTC) Some Stephen Related Wikis To Help Get You Started? *Adult Swim *American *Cartoons *Celebrity *Charities --His charities for Americone Dream and eBay painting proceeds? *Christianity *Colbert -Interwikia links back to Wikiality, and vice versa. *Comics - Page about Oni Press' upcoming Tek Jansen comic? *Conan O'Brien *The Da Vinci Code - Da Colbert Code? *DC Comics Database project - Captain America is a DC character. *Désencyclopédie - Willing to admit you know French? The French Uncyclopedia. *Fan Fiction - I know some of you people write this stuff *Film Guide - Review Strangers with Candy. Stephen the Actor. *Google - Greatest Living American Google Bomb *Ice Hockey - Saginaw Spirit? Steagle Colbeagle? *Inciclopedia - Spanish Uncyclopedia. *Internets and websites - Write a wikiality.com page. *Internet Heroes - Is Stephen an Internet Hero? *Lord of the Rings - Check the Conan O'Brien interview for inspiration. *Marvel Comics Database - Stephen has appeared in a couple of marvel titles, including Spider-Man. Also, he was presented with The Rampagin Colbert by Joe Quesada from Marvel. *Modern Mythology - I dont know what the heck this is, but its random, so post some random stuff! *Italian Uncyclopedia - Know Italian? An italian uncyclopedia. *Polish Uncyclopedia *Various critical reviews - Write a book or movie review. *Spider-Man - Colbert appeared in a Spider-Man comic. *Sport - Saginaw Spirit page? Sport Report? *Wookieepedia - Already has an awesome Colbert page, but check it out anyway. *Tiny Guide To Wikis - Write about Stephen's interactions with Wikipedia. *Top 10 Lists - How about a Stephen related top 10 list? *TV *TV Channels - write something up about comedy central. *Wallpaper - Upload a Stephenish Wallpaper? *Writers of the World - Stephen the Author. *Youtube